hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Space Ghost
Space Ghost & Dino Boy is a Saturday-morning cartoon series produced by Hanna-Barbera for CBS in 1966. Consisting of two segments, Space Ghost and Dino Boy in the Lost Valley, it started the studio's two-year superhero adventure cycle. Overview Unlike comic book superheroes of previous decades, Space Ghost was one of the first superheroes to originate on television. The creation of Alex Toth, Space Ghost fought evil throughout the cosmos, with the aid of his teenage wards, Jan and Jace, and their pet monkey, Blip. All four heroes could become invisible by activating special devices on their costumes. In the backup segment, Dino Boy in the Lost Valley, a young boy named Tod parachuted from an airplane with his parents still aboard, and landed in a primitive part of South America known as the Lost Valley. Resembling a jungle, the Lost Valley was home to dinosaurs and cave-dwelling humans. Voice cast Space Ghost * Ted Cassidy as Metallus * Paul Frees as Brago * Keye Luke as Brak * Tim Matheson as Jace * Don Messick as Blip, Zorak, Sisto and Moltar * Gary Owens as Space Ghost * Ginny Tyler as Jan and the Black Widow Dino Boy in the Lost Valley * John David Carson as Tod * Don Messick as Bronty * Mike Road as Ugh Episodes Space Ghost # The Heat Thing # Zorak # The Lizard Slavers # The Web # Creature King # The Sandman # The Evil Collector # The Drone # Homing Device # The Robot Master # The Iceman # Hi-Jackers # The Energy Monster # The Lure # The Cyclopeds # The Schemer # Lokar, King of the Killer Locusts # Space Sargasso # Brago # Revenge of the Spider Woman # Attack of the Saucer Crab # Space Birds # The Time Machine # Nightmare Planet # Space Armada # The Challenge # Jungle Planet # Ruler of the Rock Robots # Glasstor # The Space Ark # The Sorcerer # The Space Piranhas # The Ovens of Moltor # Transor, the Matter Mover # The Gargoyloids # The Looters # The Council of Doom, Part 1: The Meeting # The Council of Doom, Part 2: Clutches of Creature King # The Council of Doom, Part 3: The Deadly Trap # The Council of Doom, Part 4: The Molten Monsters of Moltar # The Council of Doom, Part 5: Two Faces of Doom # The Council of Doom, Part 6: The Final Encounter Dino Boy in the Lost Valley # Marooned # The Moss Men # The Treeman # The Fire God # The Mighty Snow Creature # The Wolf People # Valley of the Giants # The Ant Warriors # The Bird Riders # Giant Ants # The Rock Pygmies # Danger River # The Vampire Men # The Terrible Chase # The Sacrifice # The Marksman # The Spear Warriors # The Worm People External links * [http://www.bcdb.com/bcdb/page.cgi?g=Hanna-Barbera_Studios%2FS%2FSpace_Ghost_and_Dino_Boy%2F Space Ghost & Dino Boy] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:CBS shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows